1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pneumatic strut or pneumatic spring for a motor vehicle having a rear hatch door. The hatch door can be movably mounted on a body component of the motor vehicle. To aid in moving the hatch door about a pivoting axis, one or more pneumatic springs or pneumatic struts can be hinge-mounted by connection elements to form a pneumatic spring assembly between the hatch door and the body component. The pneumatic spring assembly can assist a user in moving the hatch door. The motor vehicle can have an additional component, typically a trunk deck or trunk compartment cover, that also moves, at least incrementally, simultaneously with the movement of the hatch door.
2. Background Information
A relatively large proportion of vehicles have a body component, such as a rear end section, to which an additional body component is attached. Particularly, the additional body component can be a vehicle hatch door. The vehicle hatch door can be mounted on the body component by means of a pneumatic spring hinged by connection elements movably power-assisted on a pivoting axis. The hatch door closes the trunk, whereby an additional component, as for example, an additional component designed as a trunk compartment cover, would prevent one from seeing inside the trunk.
During the opening and/or closing motion of the additional body component (e.g. the hatch door), the additional component, (e.g. the trunk compartment cover) can engage essentially simultaneously in a generally pivoting motion so as to make access to the trunk easier. In order for the trunk compartment cover to move substantially simultaneously with the hatch door, there can be a connection between these two components, i.e., the hatch door and the trunk compartment cover, which connection can relatively frequently be a simple cord. The cord can be removed from either one of the two connected components, whereby the trunk compartment cover can remain closed at all times.
To connect the cord, the hatch door can have at least one fastening point. The fastening point can include a bolt which can be screwed or threaded, for example, into the hatch door. The bolt can reach through the hatch door inner lining so that during the assembly of the hatch door, the opening in its inner lining has to be aligned with the threaded opening on the hatch door. In addition, a safeguard must generally be provided to prevent the bolt from loosening by itself.